Ever-Childish
by Ajsk4eva
Summary: Lilly has a dark secret and that secret is Harry. Or at least the conception of Harry. AU. Hiatus
1. Prologue

**This chapter was edited on 1/29/2015**

**Thank you for the advice Paxloria! She gave me some ideas on how I can improve the last few chapters. ^.^ **

Summary: Lilly has a dark secret and that secret is Harry. Or at least the conception of Harry. AU

Pairings: None for now

Ever-Childish

Prologue

* * *

><p>Lilly Evans had something different about her. A secret, some would say. But this secret is a special secret, a secret that even Lilly doesn't know. This secret goes back to her great-grandma. The secret is that Lilly's great-grandma was, <em>Get this<em>, an angel. An angel! Amazing right? Wrong. Her great-grandma was an angel who fell from heaven and lost her memory, thinking she was a human. And in some way, she was. She was a human with grace. How she kept her grace no-one knew; And no-one will ever know because a few years after she fell, she died of childbirth. Now, you may be wondering, did she give birth to a monster? Like in the tales, when an angel fathers/mothers a child? No, because as stated before, she was a human with grace. And a human gives birth to other humans. The only thing different about this child, is that it had grace too. _Dormant_, grace mind-you, but grace nevertheless.

This child is not power-full enough to activate the grace given to it. But this grace was passed down the line, meaning Lilly has grace too. Of course, she didn't know this. And she was still not power-full enough to unlock the grace. However, with having the grace in her family line for so long, it did something strange. It made her a mud-blood. Or in nicer terms, a muggle-born witch. When Lilly was eleven, she was called upon Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. She was sent a letter, informing her she was accepted into the school, and that she was a witch. Her family was shocked. Wizards? Witches? She accepted and spent the next seven years of her life learning of magic. Transfiguration, Potions, Charms. You name it! She was the top in each class, as she tried her hardest to do her best. She was hit on by only a few boys, as most thought she was a teacher's pet. It was Surprising she didn't have more boys hitting on her, as she was beautiful. It most have been the angel genes, because her beauty was heavenly.

The one boy that caught her interest, was James Potter. He never gave up on her, despite all the rejections he got. He never gave up. And she started liking this boy late in her seventh year, started dating him even. War had been raging for a while now, raising steady through her school years. After she graduated, she was going to help fight it, along with her boyfriend. Her, in-fact, soon to be husband. They were married before being thrown into the war. Joining The Order Of The Phoenix soon afterwards. There were many battles. In one battle however, is where this story takes a turn for the worst. She lost her ability to have a child. And she grieved, along with her husband. She will never have a child. _Never. _She searched, and searched, and searched some more. Anything to be able to have a child. James suggested that they adopt. Lilly wouldn't have it. She feared that if she adopted, she wouldn't love the child as if it were her own. She had almost lost hope when, she heard of demon deals.

* * *

><p>She knew it was bad, she knew it was wrong. Anything to have her own child. <em>Anything.<em> Even this. Selling her soul out, just for a child of her own. She walked to the closest crossroads, with a little box in her hand. She buried the box and waited. A male walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She was nervous, she had to do this. For her child, she reminded herself. For her child. "_**Hello, I'm Crowley**_" The demon whispered to her. _"__**What do you wish?**__"_ Lilly stuttered, at a loss for words. She finally collected herself a minute later, still stuttering, telling the demon she wanted to be able to have a child again. The demon was in thought for a moment, probably thinking what he could get out of this. The demon thought, "_In Ten years I could come back for her soul," _He paused thinking about what else he could get out of this."_ Or I could make the first child she has, a half-demon." _The demon smirked on the inside, yes, this could work. The deal is to give her back her ability to have children, she never stated for how long though. _"__**Okay Madam, I will give you back your ability to have children.**__" _He paused, thinking for a moment.

Lilly, thinking that he would want her soul said, "And you come back for my soul in 10 years right?" Lilly had said this with a mournful face. _Lilly get yourself together, this is for your child!...But my soul would be taken away before the child would even be ten. Is this far to the child. _Lilly shook her head to dispel her thoughts. _To late now, I'm already here. _"_**Oh but madam, your soul is not what I seek.**_" Crowley said with a purr. Lilly looked up in shock. He doesn't want her soul? "What do you want then?" Lilly stuttered, waiting for an answer. "_**Children are a real treasure to the future. Practically a gift to the world all on their own, don't you think? Helping you bring such a special child into the world is all the reward I could ask for. I don't have any family of my own and it'd be like having my own nephew.**_" At this he gave a huge grin, looking very menacing. "_**So instead of your soul, let's make bringing a fine healthy baby into the world be the price. Besides the little tyke is going to need someone good to look after him and I'm MUCH too busy to look after a kid." **_

Lilly knew that couldn't be it, but she wasn't going to test her luck. She would be able to see the child grow up! She won't need to sell her soul! "Deal," Lilly said with a confident voice, "We kiss to seal the deal right? I've read that somewhere.." She trailed off as Crowley nods, slowing leaning in, as they were about the same height. They kissed, a peck more than anything. Lilly felt like this was cheating on James, so she tried to keep it short. When she opened her eyes, Crowley was gone. Lilly went home to her loving husband and conceived soon after.

This is the beginning of Harry James Potter; Half-angel, half- demon. In other words, a Daeva.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! This is just a note saying that this was a raging plot bunny that wouldn't stop attacking me until I wrote it down. This is also a note saying that this is my first story, so please don't be to harsh on me. Also, about the Daeva thing, I couldn't find a term for a half-angel, half-demon. That was the closest I got to it. I mean the word, "Daeva", isn't that bad so it's not a total lost, right? Btw, just pronounce it the way you want to, I pronounce it like "Day-Vha", But that's just me. :) . Anyway, hopefully this will have more chapters, however I may not updated it for a while, as I am busy with school and procrastinating. If there are any mistakes I'm sorry, but as I said before this is my first story so…. <strong>

**Anyway see ya next chapter. Maybe. Hopefully….bye…**

**OH, OH! Btw, the reason Crowley doesn't sense Lilly's grace is because it's dormant. **

**Before you ask, why Crowley wanted a demon child will be stated in later chapters. Probably? I haven't actually gotten to Crowley yet in Supernatural. So, uh, that might also be why the next chapter will take a while….Each episode of Supernatural is, like, 40 minutes. I don't have a lot of free time right now so…yeah….**

_**Now,**_** Bye! :) !**


	2. Chapter 1

Ever-Childish

Ch. 1

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harry's POV<strong>_

_As I stand before the corpses of death eaters, and even the corpse of Voldemort himself, I wonder to myself, how did I get here?_

I remember when it all started, back when I was fifteen. I had _Stopped aging._ I didn't know why then, and I still don't know why now. I have been using a glamour to make me look my age. This glamour, however, fell when I had killed all these people. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it. I'm now glamour-less and surrounded by dead bodies. I couldn't imagine if someone were to stumble upon this. What would they do? Freak out? Be happy that all the death eaters and Voldemort our dead? Think that I'm a monster? _Because I am._ There is no way that a normal wizard could kill someone like that. _No way._ Voldemort had thrown the killing curse at me. I was ready to die for the world, for my kind. _To_ _be a hero._ I stood there with my arms up, as if to fly away when the curse hit me. The curse hit the middle of my chest, my body flying backwards into a tree. Before I blacked out, I saw a bright white light fill the clearing that I, Voldemort, and the death eaters were in. This light, was, amazing. _Heavenly._ Before I could finish that thought, I had finally passed out.

When I awoke, everyone was dead, their eyes a burned and bloody mess. How did this happen? Was it that bright white light? Was it me? Was that light something I did? _What am I? _I suddenly felt this burning tingle flow threw my back. It felt like I was on fire! It _Hurt!_ What is this stinging pain?! I felt something ripping out of my back, leaving no blood, no skin actually ripping. _What is happening_?! I feel myself losing consciousness, my body feels like it's having an internal war. Like dark side versus light side._ All over again. I had finally ended the war I had been in my whole life, only to enter another one soon after._

_Fate, why must you be so cruel?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody! I know this is a really short chapter, and I'm really sorry. I thought that was the perfect place to let off. And I know I said I wouldn't update for a while, but after I saw how many people where following and Fav-ing I got really excited. Can you guess why this story is named "Ever-Childish"? Well, Harry stopped aging at fifteen right? So he's a child forever….. <strong>_**Ever-Childish. **_**Childish because fifteen is more of a, well, **_**teen.**_** But whatever. I didn't say before, but If I had to place this story somewhere in the timeline, it would be before Castiel showed up. But don't worry! He'll be in later. **

**Should this story have a pairing?**

**Rules for pairings: **

**Must be a male from supernatural **

**Must be in season one/two**

**I would prefer Dean or Sam**

**BUUUUTTTTT **

**If you don't like a slash pairing, or whatever you call yaoi, there won't be a lot.**

**Maybe some kissing here and there, that's the most it would get. As l am horrible at writing relationships, probably because I have never had one myself.**

**If a lot of people are rejecting the pairing idea, then it might remain gen. (Gen = no pairing)**

**However, I really want to pair Harry up with a guy. ^.^**

**So it might not remain gen.**

**I have no idea what I'm doing! **

**\(0-0)/**

**Bye~**


	3. Chapter 2

_**HEY! Before you read this, I rewrote the last bit of the prologue, so go read it if you haven't already.**_

**Okay, so you see the new cover photo too right? Do you guys like it? I drew it myself. ^.^**

**Anyway, this chapter does not start where we left off, (sorry 'bout that), but I thought maybe some people would like to know what happened it the past…. Read to see what I mean. ^.^**

Ever-Childish

Ch. 2

* * *

><p><strong>October 31, 1981<strong>

_**Lilly's POV**_

As I sat here, looking at my wonderful husband with little baby Harry in his arms, I ponder on what I did to have Harry.

_I made a deal with a demon, but now I'm worried about Harry. What if he's in danger? What have I __**Done**__? I've made a huge mistake! Not to say that little Harry is a mistake, I love him with all my heart. He's my little miracle child. I would never wish something like this upon him. He's my baby. What if that demon comes for him? To steal him away from me? It's not like he couldn't, if he could get our secret keeper, Peter, to tell him where we are, then he would be able to find us. Or do demons have a way to track the humans they make deals with? I don't know, and honestly, I don't really care right now. That demon, Crowley or whatever, Shouldn't come back. The deal was he gave me my able to have children back, and he got to help me bring a child be into this world. Weird demon. I w-_

My thoughts were cut off when I heard a banging at the door. _He _found us! James got up, gently handing Harry over to me, all the while yelling,

"LILLY TAKE HARRY AND RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN, I'LL TRY AND HOLD HIM OFF FOR AS LONG AS I CAN"

I buried Harry's little head into my chest, trying to shield him from this man, this very evil man. I couldn't spare one last glace at James. I, sadly, knew he wouldn't make it. He did too. This was our last time together, and it's spent running from a mad man. I ran up the stairs, knowing are escape portkey was in Harry's nursery, as he nursery was the farthest room from the stairs. I hear a loud thud echo through the house. _No!_ I knew it was going to happen, and yet I couldn't stop the tears flowing into my eyes. _He's dead. James, my loving and wonderful husband is dead._ I forced myself out of thinking about that. I need to leave with Harry. _To save my precious little baby. I can mourn later._ I throw open the door to Harry's nursery. I see all his little toys we got him. He really is, was?, a spoiled baby.

I look around for the portkey, but I can't find it. I start to panic as I heard heavy steps and a rustling of a cloak getting closer to the door. I can't find the portkey! What to do, what to do?! I place Harry in his crib and stand in front of it. _You-Know-Who, _Or _Voldemort, _is getting closer to the door. I'm crying heavily now. I won't make it. _Harry won't make it_. I can't help it, tears are flowing down my face like a waterfall.

Voldemort blew down the door, and started walking towards me. I can't let Harry die!

"Please take me! Not Harry, take me instead!" I screamed, trying to get this mad man to see reason.

"_Move out of the way girl, I got a request not to hurt you."_ You-know-who hissed at me, raising his wand. I didn't listen to him, all I could think about was saving Harry.

"Not Harry! Please Stop! Take me instead!" I screamed again, louder this time.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at me, and raised he wand a little higher. "_I warned you."_

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA**__" _He shouted, his wand shooting out a green light. That green light hit me in the chest and, like that, I knew nothing more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, eh, this was quite the chapter. I felt the need to write this for some reason, (weird I know), but hopefully next chapter we can see what happened after chapter 1.<strong>_

**Anyway, I have, or I am going to, start a poll! YAY! It will be a poll for what pairing this story should have. Here are the list of pairings for the poll: **

**Dean/Harry**

**Sam/Harry**

**No pairing**

**Yeah, I know, not a lot. . ,**

**I'm kinda picky. I'm leaning towards Dean/Harry.**

**Go to my profile to vote on the pairing!**

**Bye~**


End file.
